Darkness By Defeat: Rixsus
by BrunoTheWolf
Summary: A mysterious group of young people have appeared inside Organization 13...this is their new life, struggles, powers, friends, and dramas.   Rixsus's POV   This is my first story! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes. _Where am I? _I thought, confused. It took me a while to process what I was seeing, for my vision was blurry for a moment. Finally, I realized I was in a dark gray bed, in a matching dark grey room. I tried to get up, but my body screamed at me not to move. "Ugh…well, this sucks." I sighed and closed my eyes, frustrated. Eventually, I drifted off. But before I fell I left for Dreamland, I saw a man hover over me. He smiled brightly, and whispered, "Shh…sleep for now." I smiled like an idiot and rolled the other way, finally going to sleep.

I gasped dramatically as something scary cold touched the center of my chest, as if trying to steal my very heart. Words flew out of my mouth, and I didn't know where they came from…"No! You will _never_ take my heart! _Never!" _The…err, "Big Creepy Scare-You-Into-Death Thingy"'s hand held me down as I struggled to get free. Somehow, I had changed into lightweight, yet sturdy battle gear. I'd had a medieval-type sword, but about five spiked, sizzling balls hung on the end. I touched one of them, but my finger went right through it. A second later, my finger felt like it was on fire. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I yelped and slapped my finger. It stopped burning. "Well crap…that hurt…" I sighed. The big creepy thing smiled and its laugh sounded like metal scraping against a rock and a thousand screams at the same time. Suddenly, I was forced into the air. And I'm not talking like, "He threw me up playfully, only about 10 feet! Tee-hee-haw!" Heck no. He shoved me up about 200 feet, and slammed me down as hard as I bet it could, straight into the beautiful, glass floor I was about to get my face shoved into. Upon contact, it felt like a thousand tiny, deadly knives were piercing every inch of my body, and I hoped I was already dead when I stopped moving. Holding onto my last breath, tears trickled down my face. The thing smiled, its teeth invisible, its mouth lit up intensely and ominously white. I closed my eyes as it began to utter one word…and then I blacked out, happy the pain was ebbing away, that I was beginning to see a faint light in the distance…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! C:

It's me again...second chapter of my story, yays! 3 I love writing it, and I've written more on paper than on here, so I will keep on writing. :P

Thanks so much for taking your time and reading this!

* * *

My eyes flew open, my heart feeling…nothing. I expected to feel scared, but I felt nothing, no emotion whatsoever. I furrowed my eyebrows and sat up, yawned, stretched and examined the room I was in. It looked familiar…but the memory was hazy. I got up carefully and looked around curiously. I sighed and lowered my guard, saying, "Oy… that was the worst dream ever…" to myself. I yawned widely again as, eyes closed in mid-yawn, my senses found their way toward the bathroom. I opened my eyes, a slight frown on my face. I gasped at my body features…and…"OMAIGOD. MY HAIR... It-it's so emo!" I yelled in surprise. I could have sworn on my hamster's life that I was wearing something besides this fricking long, black emo chains gangsta'd out with chains and bling. I squealed out of surprise again, ran out of the depressed bathroom, and straight into the cement-looking wall. "Ow…ow, ow ow." I whined and I rubbed my forehead, already seeing stars, on the cold, hard floor. I immediately started laughing like a crazy person when I lowered my hand from my throbbing head. I had no idea why I was laughing like a retard, I just felt like laughing, I guess.

Somewhere I was half-gasping, half-laughing when a tall, skinny man walked in. "He…llo?" he said, unsure rather to leave or stay with the girl having a laughing spasm on the ground before him. "No…no…no, it's F-FINE!" I began bursting out laughing. The man sort of stared at me for a minute, but fake-concern lit up over his face eventually. "Rixsus…right?" I nodded, my eyes squinted and my stomach feeling like it would explode from my laughter.

"Rixsus, calm down! Breathe, breathe, in, out, in…out…" he said mockingly, his lips slightly curved into a little smile. I rolled my eyes and shut my mouth, trying to force my stupid throat to stop freaking laughing. The dude offered me his hand, rolling his eyes. I grabbed it and pulled myself up easily. My face was probably looking like a cherry at the moment, but whatever. "Ha-ha, sorry…I just love laughing!" I smiled innocently, "but, um, why are you here? And where am I…exactly? Oh! And who are you? How do y-" The man interrupted me with a rude "Shh". I closed my mouth mid-sentence, slightly rolling my eyes. "I am here to take you to get your mentor; you are in Castle Oblivion; I am Axel, Number VIII…and the rest will all be explained, kid." I blinked in surprise, staring at him dumbly for a few awkward seconds. "…_Huh_?" I asked. Axel yet again rolled his eyes. I bet one day they're going to get stuck like that.

Anyway, he shook off the subject with a nonchalant, "whatever," and he told me to come with him to the "Round Room". I sighed and agreed, it was starting to sound better than sitting around here, laughing my head off; running into walls…I think? I stood there, thinking it through, when he ordered, "Get a move on, bozo." I huffed angrily. "Do I_ look _like a clown to you?" Axel smiled challengingly, and said, "I'm not going to answer that question." I rolled my eyes, annoyed but followed the mysterious, possibly anorexic man anyway. So, we walked down the HUMONGOUS hallways. It was pretty and tall. It was circular, railing curved on the side of the open middle. Looking down it, you saw some floors and stairs, but at the very center of everything, a deep, dark abyss threatened to pull anyone who walked its path down into its icy depths. But the rest of the hall was cool, and you could see the questionable sky. It was black as a raven, but purple-y and pinkish colors swirled and faded beautifully into it, kind of like aurora lights.

I walked slightly behind Axel, too awed by all this crap that was happening to me to be a Chatty Kathy. Axel abruptly stopped, but I kept walking, my eyes glued to the ceiling. His hand gently grabbed the top of my head, turned it toward him, and pushed me over to the side of the door. "Wait here, he said. I began to protest, trying to follow him through the door, but he shut it straight in my face. "I-…well, you could've said no, you meanie!" I yelled at the door. I heard a soft, but annoyed. "Shut up!" from behind the door. I scoffed and hopped atop the railing beside me, bored and all alone. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of rapping, sighing, and dancing, Axel came out…but with another girl at his side. I looked at her curiously, but said nicely to Axel. "Who's the kid?" He replied calmly to me, "Look who's talking, kiddo. Her name's Xanthi, who is, like you, a new member here. Got it memorized?" I nodded slowly and examined the probably fifteen or sixteen year old girl, her face beginning to redden with embarrassment. She had blonde hair with bright orange streaks that fell like feathers upon her small shoulders. She was a little shorter than me, only about. "5'2. We began to walk down the halls once more. Xanthi's eyes glued to the floor as my stomach rumbled. I looked at Xanthi and asked without thinking, "Do you have any strawberries?" She looked at me kind of funny, but replied shyly, "N-no! Of course not…" I snapped my fingers in disappointment. "Dang. 'Kay, thanks anyway." As we approached another door, my mind began to wander off.


End file.
